ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vilgax
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who is the main antagonist of the first and second season of Gwen 10 The Series. 'History' 'Prior to ''Gwen 10 The Series Gwen 10 the Series Vilgax first appeared in What Little Girls Are Made Of, where he is seen shooting at Xylene's ship to obtain the Omnitrix, forcing Xylene to throw it down to Earth and causing the main plot of the series. Hi limbs were all destroyed because of the battle thanks to one last-ditch attack that hit the main bridge of the Chimera Wrath, requiring him to be placed by his Bioids in a repair tank for healing. As the series progressed, Vilgax soon discovered the Omnitrix had been taken by someone else and thanks to his rival Panzer (who was also after the Omnitrix), he learns that a Tennyson took the Omnitrix, much to his rage. To make sure Panzer doesn't get the Omnitrix, he made several indirect attempts to get the device back. This includes sending Drones from his ship, fusing the Drones with Human to form Hybrid Drone and hiring bounty hunters (Tetrax Shard, Kraab, Six-Six, Super Youtja and Maya Aran). He even learns about the Xenotrix but lost interest when he learns it houses Amalgamated Beasts form instead of aliens, stating he has no use for "an inferior version of the Omnitrix". When he failed, Panzer took over and send his Triple Threat but they failed, enraging Vilgax for Panzer's hypocrite words but Panzer told him he was just testing Hero Core then later captured the Hero Agents and Chimera to his warship. According to Chrono Spanner, Vilgax will eventually have his body repaired and cybernetically enhanced in the future and confront the Hero Agents but Towa meddle the timeline by offering her service to speed up Vilgax's surgery. This results him to immediately board in Panzer's warship and smash his way into the Tournament Arena, where he one-shot Plagueis and easily overpowered Hero Core before proceeding in murdering Impact and the rest of Hero Agents. However, thanks to Chrono Spanner, Hero Core turn the table with the Master Control and took the battle to Bellwood. After several struggles, with the aid of S.E.C.T., Vilgax was finally defeated by Chimera, who used Buzz Bomber's size changing ability to throw him into the Chimera Wrath, sending it crashing in the Pacific Ocean and exploded, seemingly killed Vilgax. '''Appearance ' '''Vilgax resembles to the common Chimera Sui Generis but he is noticeably taller then any Human and wore the black armor-like body suit with red alloys on the upper section of his arms and hands. He have spikes plates on his shoulders and arms and have tentacles around his head, acting as beard and hair. He also have green neck pillow-shaped sac that connects both of his cheeks from the back of his head. After undergoing cybernetic surgery, he gain an alternate version of his armors and had grown massively large, rivalling the height of a Galilean. His mouth was equipped with a mask that are linked to his Life Support System on his back, his hands are armed with black claws sharp enough to inflict pain to 300 ft tall Buzz Bomber and Steroid Pumps on his arms which increases his arms' mass and powers. 'Personality' Vilgax is ruthless, cruel and power-hungry. His primary objective seems to be obtaining the Omnitrix, so that he can use it to take over the galaxies. He is known to hold a grudge; most notably against Max and his family (as expressed when he learns the Omnitrix was programmed to accept a Tennyson DNA). He also held a rivalry against Panzer and grew irritated when he gets in his way or besting him on conquest. He's even merciless as he immediately killed all the Hero Agents without a second thought and lose control of his temper when he saw Max. 'Powers and Abilities' Before his augmentation, Vilgax didn't display any special powers or abilities, save for tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. He already had enhanced strength and endurance, and Lisa confirmed that Vilgax succeed of defeating 12 planets' strongest warriors, making Vilgax very dangerous to face without a plan. Due to his cybernetic enhancements (and the aid of Towa), Vilgax become much taller and was granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to one-shot Plagueis, survive the crash from orbit to the outskirt of Parkville and Bellwood, jump above skyscrapers and even survive the vaccum of space. His arms were equipped with boost steroids, allowin him to increase his own strength even further at will and can shattered the entire earth in 50 radius around him and break free from Battlefly's and Blossom Rose's vines. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to withstand Heatblast's most powerful heatwave, break through Stinkfly's goo, move through Gravattack's gravitational field and once stop a full-speed XLR8. Despite having the Master Control and the aid of Hero Agents and S.E.C.T., Hero Core was unable to defeat him and only won with the aid of Chimera's Buzz Bomber, who reveals to be able to grow at 300 ft tall. 'Weaknesses' Vilgax is highly durable, but he is limited to how much damages he can take. 'Power Level' 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Trivias''' *According to Panzer, Vilgax always let his temper take control of his action. *Myaxx was mistaken for Vilgax.